


Obey Me AU

by TheLadyScorpione



Series: Obey me AU [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyScorpione/pseuds/TheLadyScorpione
Summary: Introducing charaters
Series: Obey me AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916929
Kudos: 1





	Obey Me AU

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue it. Later.

She had crush on him since what she felt like forever. Although she haven’t known him that long. At least not the way she does now. He caught her eye like a hundred years ago and she would have tried to get closer to him but the circumstances were against her. He is still one of the seven rulers of hell! Even if she could try anything everyone would think she just wants power! But honestly who cares authority? It really is something that doesn’t matter to her. And there is no way a lowly demon like her can just walk over to one of the brothers.. She was about to finally try and move on. She really was!

But then the exchange program started and the perfect opportunity came in the form of a human. She would lie to herself thought if she would say she hadn’t become rather fond of her too. She was kind but honest, funny and understanding. No wonder all the brothers fell in love with her... But even if her crush loved the human too, this was a safe way to get closer to him. She got to know him a lot more in the last one year than in the last hundred one! Only because she became friends with the exchange student. To be honest she did it at first to be able to go in the House of Lamentation, but now she wouldn’t trade this friendship for almost anything. Before she could get lost in her own thoughts even more her D.D.D. beeped; the message she was waiting for just came.

Scorpione- YESS WE DID IT!!!

What??? Really?? You managed?? HOW??? –Evelyn

Scorpione- It wasn’t easy but it was definitely worth it! I will tell you the story tomorrow!

You are right. I am happy for you two! I guess you’re about to celebrate your victory.-Evelyn

I don’t want to hold you back, see ya later! -Evelyn

Scorpione- Sure we are! See ya!

Scorpione will stay in Devildom with the person she loves... Evelyn can only hope her love story will be this happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and or kudos are highly appreciated


End file.
